1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system, a control method for an information processing apparatus, and a non-transitory computer-readable medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a mutual printer driver that can be used for any type of printer, or a so-called general-purpose printer driver, has been researched and developed. However, a general-purpose printer driver is problematic in that, as it is configured to make usable only functions common to discrete printers, the printers' respective unique functions cannot be used.
In view of this, a technique has been proposed to obtain configuration files including information of printer functions by accessing, from an information processing apparatus, storages of various apparatuses such as a printer and a server in a network, so as to expand the functions of a printer driver (for example, the specification of U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0147414). The use of such a technique makes usable the printers' respective unique functions, even with a general-purpose printer driver.
According to the specification of U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0147414, the same configuration files are obtained from the storages at any time. Oftentimes, a printer is configured to be capable of processing a plurality of PDLs (print commands); in this case, not only multiple types of printer drivers, but also multiple types of general-purpose printer drivers are developed and provided for each type of PDL.
Therefore, if an information processing apparatus is installed with multiple types of general-purpose printer drivers that differ from one another in specifications, the information processing apparatus may not cause the printer to function due to incompatibility between configuration files and the general-purpose printer drivers even after the configuration files have been read.
In view of the above, the present invention realizes expansion and operation of functions through obtainment of configuration files compatible with a plurality of printer drivers that differ from one another in specifications.